


Back to You

by uwunation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, back to you markhyuck, markhyuck, mentioned nomin, midnight adventures, not good with tags, side ship nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwunation/pseuds/uwunation
Summary: Donghyuck a guy that just wants to get out of this classy party and just have an adventure meets Mark, who will fulfill his every wish.( inspired by selena gomez back to you )





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> first time making a story so please bare with me :")  
> hope you like it and more to come!!!  
> inspired by one of my favorite singers Selena Gomez' Back To You !!   
> hope you enjoy and anticipate for my upcoming works

Here he was again

Stuck in the corner of the room

Nodding to whatever the guy said beside him

" What was his name... yukneigh?, sushi?, of was it lucat? " he thought

" i'm just gonna get more wine real quick haechan " the tall brunette said which donghyuck answered with a nod

after the tall other left he scanned the room

girls wearing classy dresses and having that flirty glint in their eyes

classical music in the background

a couple of boys which looked like homophobic assholes

spotting his best friend; na jaemin with lifelong crush lee jeno.

happy with his best friend's accomplishment but he was bored out of his mind in this classy party

all he wants is to go out and just have fun than be here.

the gay gods have answered his prayers for his eyes met with a ravenette other.

his hair shiny hair styled upwards exposing his forehead, his black tuxedo making him more attractive.

his defined cheekbones that shine under the colored lights from above and his eyes  
GOD his eyes its like his eyes pierced to your soul knowing every little secret you have.

they slowly started to make their way to each other meeting in the middle of the ballroom 

getting lost in each others eyes for a good 15 seconds

finally starting to come to his senses

"hi, the names donghyuck" he said 

"nice to meet you donghyuck, i'm mark" giving the red haired male a huge smile which he responded with an equally bright smile

"wanna get out of here?" donghyuck asked having a mischievous smirk plastered on his face

just with the smile mark gave dongyuck, he red haired male quickly took the other's hand and ran towards the exit to go anywhere just not here

running together in the parking lot, wind in their hair

" do you have a car? " donghyuck said slightly breathless

" the red convertible " mark replied

quickly hoping inside the car, mark started the car and quickly went away from the boring party.

" where do you wanna go? " mark asked glancing slightly at the red haired male

" Italy, France, Russia, Michigan, Canada " donghyuck absentmindedly responded

" Canada is a great choice, its actually my home country " mark said meeting donghyuck's eyes on the mirror

" That's why you look foreign morkiepoo " donghyuck teased

" how about you donghyuck where is your hometown ? "

" i'm from Jeju " 

" That's why your skin is so tanned hyuckie " mark teased back

" perhaps " donghyuck said with a small smile

[ TO BE CONTINUED. ]

**Author's Note:**

> My twiiter is @starrylele !!  
> leave a kudo and comment what you think about it!  
> thanks again love ya


End file.
